Peace
by Arya Daeriel
Summary: I had always thought that I had been a rejected failure. Now after everything is said and done, I'm not so sure. Everything did turn out alright in the end, after all. Obi-Wan's musings as he watches Anakin/Vader's death through the Force.


**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Just a little something that came into my mind while I was taking a shower after reading The Captive Temple.**

I had been rejected more times in life than I could count. I had to be rejected by numerous masters before I became the Padawan of a Master that rejected me at first. And then after Melida/Daan…. they never really accepted me back for quite a while. The rejection that hurt the most though was the one of my Master to train another boy. I had argued with my Master about his plan to take the boy as a Padawan and failed. When my Master died just a few days later at the hands of Darth Maul, I felt ashamed. I had never apologized for the things I had said to him.

I granted my Master's dying wish and trained the boy my Master had rejected me for, but the boy eventually rejected me too. He rejected me and joined the dark side to try to save the woman he loved. It ultimately lead to his downfall. I was forced to leave my old Padawan for dead in order to stop the creation of another Sith. I had failed there though for I had not killed my old Padawan but gave him more reason to use the dark side of the Force.

I had then let my old Padawan, now Sith kill me to protect the boy who is his son. I may have failed in that too though.

I see the boy now fighting against his father, my old Padawan and losing.

I look back on the many rejections I had faced and realize now that they were more failures than rejections. I failed to be a good enough initiate to be a Padawan, I failed to be a good Padawan once I was one, I had failed my own Padawan by being so blind as to not see the way the Emperor was manipulating him. And now I had failed to protect my old Padawan's son.

Maybe if I had just gone to the Agri-Corps in the first place none of this would have happened. My Master would have been able to train Anakin because I wouldn't have been in the way, thus he wouldn't have been the one that was sent to apprehend Darth Maul and wouldn't have died. He probably would have been able to keep Anakin from turning to the dark side much better than I. Anakin said it himself numerous times, my Master would have been a better Master than I. And if Anakin had never turned I would never have failed to save his son, because there would be no need to save him.

I watch as the boy, Luke, refuses to kill his father.

Maybe even if I had been faster on that fateful day on Naboo. Maybe I would have been at my Master's side in time and he would never have died. I would have been knighted and Anakin would have my Master as a Master.

Maybe if I had been able to take my Master's as the one who died that day….

But now I had joined the Force and I could no longer fail anyone. I could just look down and see the results of my past failures.

I was jolted out of my musings when my Master, Qui-Gon put his hand on my shoulder. When I had entered the Force I had found my Master Qui-Gon looking just the way I remembered him. I myself was shocked to find that my body was no longer that of an old man but the body I had had when I was still a Padawan. I had apologized to my Master about those things I had said to him before he died and he in turn had told me it wasn't my fault that Anakin had turned to the dark side. I still felt that it was though. That I could have done something to prevent it.

"Look," Qui-Gon said.

I looked at the battle raging in the real world and was shocked. Anakin had returned from the dark side and was at this moment throwing Darth Sidious down into the reactor pit. I was overjoyed that Sidious, after all these years, was finally dead. But then I saw that my old apprentice was dying too. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. He was dying, but that meant that he could join the Force and be with us again. I watched as he spoke to Luke, apologizing for not being the father he wanted **(1). **I watched Luke telling his father he wasn't going to die. And then, I watched Anakin Skywalker die.

I looked up at Qui-Gon, "I'm not sure whether I should be happy or sad."

"Be both," he said. "Be sad for the death of Anakin, but be happy that you may see him again as I am."

Padme came up to us and asked the question I had been about to ask. "How long until he appears in the Force?"

"It should be just a few moments," Qui-Gon said.

Sure enough, a few moments later Anakin appeared and started walking toward us. He looked the same as he did when he was still my Padawan. I watched Padme take off running toward him. He caught her up in his arms and kissed her. Anakin, arm in arm with Padme, continued walking toward Qui-Gon and I. Anakin went to Qui-Gon first.

"Long time, no see, Qui-Gon!" he said. "You still look the same as you did the last I saw you!"

"It's been a very long time," Qui-Gon said hugging Anakin. "You seem to have grown up from the little boy in the podrace to an old man then back to Padawan age."

"As you seem to have too, Master," Anakin said pulling out of Qui-Gon's embrace and looking at me.

"It's what the Force seems to do," I said. I couldn't help but smile at seeing my old Padawan again.

"It's good to see you again, Master!" Anakin said, pulling me into a bear hug.

"It's good to see you again too, Padawan!" I told him returning the hug.

Maybe I wasn't such a failure after all. After all, everything did turn out alright in the end. I smiled, I had been reunited with my Master and Padawan and the galaxy was rid of the Sith. I was finally at peace.

**1) I haven't watched the Return of the Jedi for a while, so I can't remember exactly what he said.**

**I'm sorry if they were a bit OOC. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
